


Fahmi

by dinEli



Category: Cairo Trilogy, Naguib Mahfouz' Cairo Trilogy, Palace Walk
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, but i don't have my copies on me and i honestly can't find it online, i feel like maryam would miss him cos hOW COULD SHE NOT, i just wanted to write something about them, i love these books so much and i love fahmi so much and really, i suppose i should know maryam's full name, tbh i never thought i would actually write this so there you have it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinEli/pseuds/dinEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He left and with him a warmth she never thought she needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fahmi

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever, man [cries].

Yet, she saw him everywhere.

On the corners of the streets, and on the darkest spots at the pubs, which the young and rebel still used as meeting place.

On every college student who respectfully avoided looking at her breasts.

She could even feel him on the bitterness of her mouth. On the dryness of her skin.

On the darkness in her heart.

It felt like a hole.

Like losing an organ, a limb, and trying to get used to it.

Only she's felt it for too long.

She's carried with her, wherever she went. With whomever.

_The weight of his beautiful soul and the light he shone on her and that she was never going to feel again._

He left and with him a warmth she never thought she needed.

Until she couldn't feel its heat anymore.

And all she had were dark and cold all over.

For too long.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll ever be able to react properly to Fahmi's death. Or to Maryam's story. I know I'm probably misguided, and maybe it's just my ridiculously huge crush and love for him that made me believe she still thought of how happy they could have been, but I just- I had to write this. I can't believe Maryam never even ached a bit remembering his cute ways and politeness and [sighs]. It's the saddest thing, cos her life took such horrible turns, but it is what it is. And I'm just happy I've finally blurted it out (it was time).
> 
> Be safe,
> 
> And if you want, I'm on [tumblr](https://a-good-finder.tumblr.com), and it'd be nice to talk about whatever :)


End file.
